TMNT One-Shots Collection
by TheUnknowWritter
Summary: Just like the titel say this will be my collection of TMNT One-Shots that I write when I get a writers block on my other stories. (Warning some One-Shots won't be for the faint of heart since I tend to write about characters dying. You have been warned.)
1. Protective

**Protective**

I don't know how long me and my brothers had been sitting up on this pipe, staring down into the darkness bellow us as our eyes darted from left to right as we tried to locate the one thing we were at the moment hiding from. If it wasn't for the fact that I might lose my brothers this night I would have tried to come up with something but my mind just couldn't handle what was happening. One moment we were all back in the lair doing what we normally do and in the next me and my brothers had to run for our lives so we wouldn't get killed.

Even now backed up against Raphael's plastron with both Michelangelo and Donatello curled up against my own plastron I still couldn't help but feel that we were being watched and the feeling sent shivers down on my spine. I felt both Donnie and Mikey shake in fear as every passing minute felt like a lifetime and I knew that Raph was scared just as the rest of us but his pride kept him from showing it, as for myself I just tried to stay calm since I knew that I had to try and be strong for my brothers now in a time like this.

"D-Do you think he is still down there?" Mikey whispered in a low tone but all of us could hear how scared he truly was, the Mikey we all knew that always tried to be the cheerful one was replaced by the scared one we all hated to see.

"I'm afraid so baby brother" I replayed I know that Mikey hated when I called him that but it was true, he might as old as the rest of us but he is still my youngest brother which is why I keep calling him that.

And like he responded to my answer somewhere around us the voice of the one 'person' we were currently try to run from echoed through the sewers.

"You know you can't run from me forever. I will find you" That statement sent another shiver down my spine and I could feel Raph's arms tighten around us just like mine tighten around Donnie and Mikey.

As much as I hated to admit it he was right, we can't run from him forever. We will have to get out some time to get something to eat or drink. I hate this…. I hate this so much! I'm the oldest and the leader of the four of us when our sensei is not around. Well this time he was around but it wasn't the sensei we grew up with. No he was gone, trapped in his own mind as "The Rat King" was controlling his mind yet again and this time nothing that we tried seemed to work on getting our father back. To make our father regain the control of his own mind and body.

"You three stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can" I whispered as I got up and Mikey and Donnie quickly curled up against Raph where I had just been.

"Where are you going?" I heard Raphael ask me and I knew he would stop me if he knew what I was going to do.

"Just trust me and stay here" Was the only respond I gave him before I carefully jumped down the pipe we were on and got down on lower grounds.

That's when my heart started to race against my chest in pure fear, I have never been scared of my own father but this time was different. This time it wasn't my father I saw, it was like a zombie version of him behind those red eyes with one purpose only and that purpose is to kill all three of us. I let out a small sigh before I heard or rather felt like someone was behind me and when I spun around I saw those red eyes stare at me from the darkness of the sewers. He then slowly stepped forward and even though I couldn't see him because of the darkness I still knew he was there and I wasn't going to back down until I got my father back or died trying to get him back.

"I will not let you lay one paw on my brothers! And I sure as shell won't allow you to control my father like that!" I yelled out in anger as I drew my katanas from the holsters that were strapped on my shell and got into a fighting position.

"You clearly think you can defeat me now that I have your father under control freak? This time I am going to kill you" I heard my father respond but the voice was still not the same as I remember it, he sounded distant and I knew that it was "The Rat King" who made my father say that since none of us knew where he was hiding. We thought our father had killed him but I guess we were wrong, he did survive somehow and he was back for the third time to try and kill us.

I didn't move though I just stood there and waited for him to make the first move and sure enough he soon did. He moved towards me with a speed I thought my dad didn't have but I tried my best to stand my ground. As he got closer and closer I swung my katanas in an attempt to hit him but I missed and I felt how he kicked me hard on my plastron that sent me flying backwards before I landed on the metal floor of the sewer again a few feet away from him. I heard how my sensei and father let out yet another one of those laughs that I knew in the back of my head belonged to the one person who was controlling my father.

I didn't move from the floor, a part of me didn't dare to but when I saw his figure towering over me and I looked into those red eyes I didn't see my father at all and my heart sank in my chest. I had to do something I didn't want to do but seeing how things were I felt like I was left with no choice. The moment the blade my father was holding got raised above his head I closed my eyes and in a fast movement I moved my katana upwards since I had accidentally dropped it while I was kicked backwards with a lot of force. When I opened my eyes again I wasn't met with those red eyes that could easily match the look a murderer gave to his victims. Instead I looked into the eyes of my father and everything seemed to stop and move in slow motion. He looked at me with eyes that were proud, like he had wanted me to do it from the start as he fell down on the floor beside me with a thud.

That's when I moved and got up on my knees and looked down at my father, he was lying on his stomach with my katana sticking out from his chest with a pool of blood under himself and the katana had a huge amount of blood on it and from the looks of it the katana hit him right in his heart. My mouth slowly opened as I was processing everything that just happened.

"No…." I said out loud in a low tone, this is not what I wanted to do.

When I heard the sound of three things landing on the floor behind me I instantly knew that my brothers were behind me and saw the body of our now dead father with my katana right through his chest.

"I-I didn't mean to-! I-I just wanted t-to disarm him!" I heard my own voice cracking and I felt the tears swell up in my eyes.

"We know… Leo we know you would never harm our father….." I heard Raph say behind me as I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew he was right, I would _never_ do such a thing against my own family.

I heard the sobs behind me and I forced myself to stand up even though my legs didn't want to listen I still forced them before I turned around and was met by a hug from Mikey. He cried against my plastron and all I could do was wrap my arms around him and even though I tried to stay strong I couldn't stop the tears that started to fall from my eyes.

"L-Lets go…." I said in a low tone and all my brothers looked at me.

"Where to?" Mikey piped up and I lowered my gaze to look at him.

"Home, the hardest part starts now and that is moving on….. I sure as shell I know I made the biggest mistake here today and I feel awful…But like Master Splinter said we are stronger together…"Even though I struggled not to sob at the same time I still knew I had a point, we all knew Splinter would die one day but I never thought I would be the cause of his death.

"You didn't make a mistake Leo…" I heard Raph say before both Donnie and Mikey agreed with him.

"You did that to protect us….. You know he would have killed us otherwise" Donnie finished and even though I could still hear the sadness in his voice I knew he was right.

I did that to protect my brothers since the man who controlled my father made me do it and even though I wanted to get my father back a part of me knew it was a lost cause and the need to protect my brothers kicked in and it all just happened. I looked down on the floor and felt my shoulders dropped before I reached out for my katana with a shaky hand before I pulled it out and when I heard the sound of blood dripping down on the floor another sob escaped me as I held back my tears then I walked over to my other katana and picked it up as well. I placed the clean katana back in the holster and placed my hand on Mikey's shell and motioned for Donnie and Raph to head for the lair and for once no one argued.

I felt Mikey cry in my arm as he held on to it tightly and I walked with my head lowered and I didn't dare to look up. Behind me I could hear the footsteps of Donnie and Raph and I could hear crying coming from Donnie as well and silent sobs from Raph as he tried to keep himself from crying just like I did.

When we got back to the lair I knew for sure they were right this time.

I did what I did for one reason only and that was to

**Protect** my brothers.

**::Note::**

**Okay to be honest I cried when I wrote this and why did I write it? Well I guess I have been watching one too many horror movies lately. And don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories I just had to get this one of my chest and I'm sorry but I wrote this at around 3 am at night yesterday when I couldn't sleep. Tell me what you think about my first ever TMNT one-shot and have a good night/day. :3 (I know I will have a hard time sleeping after this and yes can be that emotional.) **


	2. Don't Turn Your Back On MePlease

**Don't turn your back on me….Please…**

Another day passes with the same routine, wake up, eat breakfast, train and then do whatever until nightfall. Nothing ever changed and no one seemed to care, no one but the hot-headed turtle who was currently punching a training dummy so hard it looked like it would break at any moment.  
>He couldn't believe that even after all these years nothing changed and no one but him was affected by it and how couldn't he be? All he ever wanted in life was for his own father to listen to him, to notice him without him having to do something bad in order for that to happen.<p>

A sigh escaped him before he threw a final punch causing the dummy to fall off the hook from the wall and land on the floor with a loud thud, the sound caused his older brother to enter the room and check on his younger brother to make sure he hadn't hurt himself.

"You okay in here Raph?" The moment he heard his name being called he just glanced over at his brother as he walked closer to him.

"I'm just fine" He replayed as he picked up the dummy from the floor and hung it back up in place before he got back into position to go back to his training, maybe if he trained harder and longer he wouldn't be ignored.

"Why are you still training? You have been going at it for hours, stop for a while and rest. Your body needs it" His brother commented before he laid his three fingered hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"What's it to you what I do Leo? A little training have never hurt me" He replayed and removed Leo's hand from his shoulder and even though that little movement hurt his muscles he refused to stop, he just wanted what he had longed for all these years but nothing seemed to help.

Leo saw the look of pain on his younger brother's face every time he moved and that made him let out a sigh, Raphael had always been the most stubborn one out of his brothers and never seemed to listen to him. It hurt Leo that all he seemed to do with Raph was fighting and arguing, even as kids most of the time they would be fighting and arguing.

When Leo didn't do anything else Raph returned to punch the dummy even though his muscles were sore from the long hours of none stop training and his movements showed that he was tired but nothing was going to stop it him. Leo just watched him and even though he wanted to stop it, stop Raph from overdo it he knew in the back of his head that he wouldn't get him to listen to him so all he did was watch and for the first time in years Raph wasn't punching the dummy because he was angry. And he wasn't punching it because he was trying to perfect a new move, no it was something else that felled his punches and made him push himself far beyond his limit the only problem was that Leo had no idea what. It made Leo wonder what it was until he caught the look in Raph's eyes and everything seemed to stop, the moment he looked into Raph's eyes Leo saw sadness he hadn't seen in Raph's eyes for years as well as a hurt look. Whatever was going through Raph's head that made him continue his training it wasn't just because he wanted too or because he wanted to blow of some steam, it was something else.

Leo was done with this little mind game that seemed to be going on with his brother, he wanted to get answers from his brother even if he had to force it out from him. Without warning Leo grabbed a hold of Raph's arm as he swung it towards the dummy, stopping his movement and the sudden move made Raph turn his head to look at Leo.

"What now?" He asked with an annoyed tone as he tried to get his arm free.

"Something is wrong and I want to know what. I can tell from the look in your eyes so don't come and say that nothing is wrong because it is something, I can see it in your eyes" Leo replayed as he tightened the grip around Raph's arm to show that he wasn't going to let him leave until he said what was bothering him.

Raph knew that Leo wasn't going to let him go until he spoke so he did the one thing he knew would make Leo let him go as his mind raced with thoughts.

_You know perfectly well just what the shell is wrong with me! Open your eyes and see the pain you're putting me through!_

He jerked his arm hard and fast to the side which caused Leo to let go just like Raph and predicted before he pointed his index finger towards Leo and the same angry look returned to Raph's face as he spoke.

"You should know just what the shell is wrong with me! It's happening right in front of your eyes! You're just too damn blinded by your own wanting that you can't even see how it's affecting me!" Raph shouted back at his older brother as he felt the same feeling of hurt return as the memories flashed through the back of his head.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked and tried his best not to raise his voice as their father's bedroom was right next door and he didn't want to wake him up.

Their father had gotten really sick so all he did during the day was sleeping as his body tried to recover from the sickness. Leo and his three brothers would of course try and be with their father as much as possible since they feared that they would lose him in the sickness, though Donnie reassured it wasn't anything deadly it still made him worried and it made the others worried.

"Do I have to spell it out to you huh?! Are you seriously that blind?!" Raph continued to yell at his older brother and blocked out the fact that his father could hear him, he didn't care anymore. He was sick of being treated like this.

Leo just looked at Raph and waited for him to continue and just tell him already, he didn't know what his younger brother was talking about so he had given up on trying to figure it out himself and decided to just let Raph him.

"You really don't know?! And you're supposed to be the _oldest_?! I've been like this since we were kids and you tell you haven't noticed?! Not even _once?!_" Raph started and when he saw his brother slowly shake his head in a no he began to tell Leo the flashback that have been haunting Raph for years and this event continued to repeat itself over and over for years.

**Years ago**

"More feeling to it my sons" A giant rat told his sons as he watched them train, the two older once had gotten a hang of it after just a few fails while the younger once were still struggling.

That was something he had always known about his older sons, they were always neck and neck when it came to training thought Leo would be the one to always learn everything the fastest but that didn't mean it stopped Raph from stopping his training until he was better than his older brother.

As the two older brothers finished the training session faster than the two younger brothers their father walked up to them and watched the younger brothers until they were done as well.

"Good work my sons, you all did very well but Michelangelo and Donatello both of you need to work on your timing" The rat told his two younger sons before they promised they would and then both of them left to go on with the day elsewhere.

"Leonardo and Raphael both of you got through this training as well, all I wish from you both is that you continue your training like this and one day both of you will become great ninjas" He told them and gave them a smile as they said that they would before they bowed.

"Dad can I ask you something?" Raph said as he watched his father turn around to return to his bedroom to meditate.

"Of course you can, what is on your mind Raphael?" He replayed in a soft tone as he turned around to face his second oldest son.

"Well I was wondering if you cou-" Raph began but he got interrupted as Leo pushed passed him and began to beg for his father to continue practice with him.

"Of course I can Leonardo. I'm sorry Raphael but can it wait?" He said and looked over to Raph for a brief moment before he got back to train with Leo.

Raphael couldn't believe it, his own father turned his back on him along with his very own big brother. He felt hurt but he just ignored it for now and just left the dojo to see if he could to something fun with his two younger brothers but even they turned their backs on him.

"_Nah sorry Raph but I just wanna read my comic books"_

"_I'm sorry Raph but I'm working on something really important and I don't want to get interrupted"_

He felt more hurt than ever before, his very own family turned their backs on him and acted as if he weren't even there. It was too much for Raph to handle, he ran into his room and slammed the door shut and stayed in there with tears falling from his eyes and no one seemed to hear the cries that came from the room.

_Please don't turn your back on me…_

_I don't want to be alone….._

_Please hear my words and just turn around…._

_Please…._

**Present time**

"All you ever did was ignoring me! I tried to reach out to all of you when I needed someone to talk to but you just turned around and said you would talk to me later but that never came! Is it too much to ask for someone from your own family to care about you?! Because it sure as shell doesn't feel like any of you do!" Raph shouted and stared at his brother with eyes full of hurt and sadness.

"No matter what I tried it was always the same! I had to misbehave in order for any of you to even talk to me! How the shell is that even fair?!" Raph continued before he ran out of the dojo with tears falling from his eyes.

Leo just watched Raph leave and he reached out his arm in the direction he saw his brother disappear towards and felt his heart sink, he had never felt so bad in his life he had made his own brother feel ignored and unwanted and he never even saw it? It hurt Leo to know that more than anything.

In the darkness of the other room Splinter had opened the door slightly and saw and heard the whole thing and even he felt horrible, how could he have done that to his very own son and for all those years?

"I'm sorry Raphael….. I never meant to do that to you…." Splinter spoke to himself as he closed the door to his bedroom with tears of his own starting to build in his eyes.

**End**

**::Note::**

**Owkay I know this is a bit depressing to read but trust me it was harder for me to write, I was crying the whole time! I went through the same thing when I was a kid. I would go to my parents for comfort after a long day in school of being bullied and all that but both of them would always say "Can we talk about this later sweetie? I'm busy trying to calm your brother down" And that 'Later' never came…. My brother had a veeeeerrrryyyy short fuse as a kid, he could get mad over the smallest things and that often got him in trouble at school so all my problems and needs had to be pushed aside…. Anyway I know I got other stories to finish and trust me I'm trying to finish them but I'm a little bit stuck right now and really busy with school work and real life in general but trust me I'm really trying to finish them but school comes first and this have really been bugging me for a long time so I had to get it off of my chest. Hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you have a great day/night!**


End file.
